Problem: What is the least common multiple of 36 and 16? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(36, 16) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 36 and 16. We know that 36 x 16 (or 576) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 36 until we find a number divisible by 16. 36, 72, 108, 144, So, 144 is the least common multiple of 36 and 16.